


Hidden

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Whilst you and your boyfriend Henry are staying with his family over the New Year holidays he’s implemented a ‘no sex’ rule. Unfortunately your libido gets the better of you and with the help of your trusty vibrator you attempt to sort yourself out in bed one morning alone. What you weren’t expecting was to be interrupted, nor have to face the world with a ‘hidden’ secret.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Hidden

Hidden

That’s it, that was the spot, one hand busy down your knickers, strumming at your sensitive clit, the other held your phone as you gratuitously scrolled TikTok for thirst videos of Henry - your boyfriend - and you swore the fans were just as horny for him as you were.

You felt a little guilty, masturbating whilst watching videos of him, all whilst he was in the house… but it wasn’t his house, it was his brothers, and the pair of you had been staying for the New Years break, and much to your disappointment Henry had refused to having actual sex as the floors creaked so much the rest of the household and guests would have been able to hear. Thankfully you had your vibrator at the bottom of your washbag, and having woken to discover you were in bed by yourself as Henry playing a rough game of tag with his Nephews outside, your horniness got the better of you and you had slipped the vibrator inside you and let your underwear snap back into place to hold it there. 

You were almost there, the slight shift of your hips meaning the quiet vibe shifted just right, the finger strumming at your clit finding the perfect rhythm…

“C’MON LETS GO GET AUNTIE BEAN!”

The sudden shout of your nickname the Nephews had given you, accompanied by the sound of at least five sets of feet thundering up the stairs had you stop in fear. You barely had enough time to lock your phone and yank your hand out of your panties and throw the duvet back over you before Henry followed by all four of his Nephews came thundering into the bedroom, jumping on the bed;

“Auntie! Auntie! We’ve got to show you what Uncle Henry can do!”

A little shellshocked, you suddenly felt Henry pulling you out of bed, throwing his dressing gown around your shoulders and the Nephews all roared and ran out of the room, calling for you to follow;

“Hen! What… What’s going on?!”

You managed to wriggle out of his grasp enough to grab your phone and shove it into the pocket of the massive fluffy robe he was tying around your waist, before he was attempting to drag/walk you out of the room, completely unaware of the vibe still deep within you;

“Ok ok, just let me go at my own pace, I… I still haven’t fully woken up yet… i’m a little stiff…”

Rather than slowing, he scooped you into his arms, laughing as he ran down the stairs and your screams resounded around the hallway, finally setting you to your feet at the back door;

“C’mon, slip those Croc’s on and come see!” he said with excited glee, as you glanced down at his sister-in-laws garden shoes and scrunched your nose. When you looked up he was already halfway across the patio and disappeared around the side of the house, so with a sigh of defeat you slid your feet into the rubber shoes and made your way out into the frosty morning air.

Every step you felt the vibe move inside you, trying your best to make to smallest and gentlest steps, before you finally reached the retaining wall that overlooked the garden and saw Henry standing atop of the kids wooden climbing frame;

“Henry! What the HELL?!”

“Babe! Language in front of the kids! But you gotta watch this! OH! Can you film it? For my Instagram?”

Sighing you pulled your phone out and swiped up to activate the camera, nodding as you hit the record button. Holding the phone steady with both hands just above waist height, you panned around as Henry did a ultimate warrior style course across the top of climbing frames, swingsets, running through tyres, before a series of jumps from small workout trampolines and culminating it a somersault from one large trampoline to the other. Bouncing and grinning he gave you a massive thumbs up and you finished filming, sliding the phone back into your pocket and quickly making your way inside.

You were just slipping the crocs off, eyeing the staircase and your escape to relieve yourself of the torment inside you when Henry’s Sister-in-law appeared at the kitchen door;

“Oh hey it’s you! Can i grab you for a minute? Just want to check some things for lunch with you”

She gently placed her hand around your back as she started to chatter away asking about what Henry could and couldn’t eat due to his training schedule, not listening as you tried to explain he was having a few days off so could eat whatever he wanted. When you reached the spread laid out on the table ready for cooking she pushed a cup of coffee into your hand, still talking a mile a minute as Henry came in, grinning and sweaty from his garden gymnastics;

“Hey Babe, can i have your phone? Just want to watch the video”

He slid his hand into your pocket and was stepping away unlocking it as you were still being talked ‘at’.

-

The noise of his Nephews roaring into the house meant Henry slid out of the room, unlocking your phone as he went. You both trusted each other completely, knowing the passcodes to each other’s devices, and nothing you had saved ever surprised him, he was humbled by the fact you still thirsted after him even when you’d seen him ‘warts and all’ as people would say. Looking at the screen he heard the quiet beat of the music and the slideshow of images of him, realising you’d been cruising his tag on Tiktok again. Smiling as he shook his head he minimised the app before pulling up the video album and hit play.

As he watched he frowned, what was that noise? He paused the video and it stopped, before starting again and there it was again. Huh, must have been something really close to you for the phone to pick it up as it recorded. Playing it again he was 100% sure it wasn’t a fault with the phone but was an actual background noise, so locking the phone he ventured back to the kitchen to find you looking a little panicked as his sister-in-law was insisting you sat down.

“No no, really its fine, i don’t need to sit”

“You look a little… flushed” she insisted; “Just take the weight off for a second”

“No honestly, i’m good… i just need to go take a shower” you looked up and saw him; “Henry!”

Immediately Henry knew what was up. He’d been searching for extra toothpaste when he’d seen the vibrator in your washbag the night before, but as you’d been asleep he had just grinned and continued his search. The fact that you’d been sat in bed when he had burst into your shared room, the sexy videos, that you didn’t want to move quickly or to sit down, he could feel the blood start to rush to his dick as he quickly crossed the room;

“Babe, c’mon, let me set the shower up for you…to pay you back for so rudely waking you up this morning”

With his hand gently on your shoulder he plucked the coffee mug from your hand and set it down as he guided you out of the room.

-

Setting you onto your feet gently, Henry pushed the bedroom door shut with one hand as he gripped your hip with the other;

“I am so sorry…”

“Hen, it’s fine, i just need to...”

“Remove the vibe?”

Your eyes went wide;

“How do you…?”

“I kind of added everything together… plus you can hear it buzzing in the background on the video…”

“Oh…”

“So… it’s still in there?”

You nodded;

“Yeah, and i’m really overstimulated right now… I’m sorry Hen… i just got so horny, i didn’t pack it on purpose, it was still in the bag from when i was going to go on that girls weekend away that got cancelled”

“Babe, i’m not mad”

“You’re not?”   
  


“No… in fact its the hottest thing i’ve ever heard”

He pushed forwards and the bulge in his track pants rubbed against your hand, his iris’s going dark when you smoothed your palm over the hard curve contained within. Dropping to his knees he looked up at you as he gently parted the robe and tucked the oversized tshirt up your thighs, pushing his face forwards and inhaling deeply as he pressed his lips to the dark patch on the front of your underwear.

“Hen… please…” you whined

You felt his fingers carefully delve beneath the thin fabric, delicately searching before he caught the base of the vibe between his fingertips and slowly pulled it out, the pink shaft glistening in the bright morning light. He tossed it onto the bed and rested his massive palms on your thighs;

“Have you cum yet?”

You fervently shook your head;

“I’m so on edge Hen…”

“Then let me help…”

Agonisingly slowly he pulled your underwear down your legs, steadying you as you stepped out of them, before he hooked one of your legs over his shoulder. His breath on your soaked core shocked you, sending a shiver down your spine before he pressed forwards and slowly ran his wide tongue up through your folds;

“Fuck, so wet… you taste so good” he mumbled from between your thighs, never breaking eye contact.

Your hands scrambled for some sort of anchor, rubbing over the England Rugby beanie he was wearing before you tugged it off and wound your fingers through the messy curls it had been taming. With one hand grasping his damp hair, you clamped the other over your mouth to stifle the moans he was causing, his long tongue delving deep within you before he would move up to your clit to suck on the tender bud.

With a grunt he pushed forwards, bumping your ass to the door behind you and you whined at the stimulation, your eyes going wide as he slid two thick fingers into your soaked channel and he ran tight circles over your clit with his tongue. Your legs started to shake uncontrollably, his free hand gripping your hip tightly before your orgasm burst like a shooting star across the night sky.

As your leg gave way you slumped to the floor in a shaking pile of limbs, Henry cradling you in his arms before kissing you deeply. Finally pulling away he smiled at you, tenderly running a finger down your cheek;

“Better now?”

You laughed and nodded;

“Yes...Thank you”

“I’m sorry i’ve said no sex whilst we’re here... it was selfish of me”

“Henry, really, it’s fine”

“No, it isn’t. We’re a couple, i should have been more open to discussing it, find ways to make sure we’re both happy”

“Hen… thank you” you smiled at him; “Now, how about we find a way that i can return the favour?”

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned;

“Shower blowjob?”

With a smile on your face you pushed yourself up, Henry helping you to your feet before you placed your hands on his chest, your voice low, barely a whisper;

“Only if you promise to be rough and fuck my throat”

Henry closed his eyes and rocked his head back, taking a deep breath;

“Fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me”

You were already walking to the bathroom, stripping as you went;

“But what a way to go, huh?”


End file.
